Death's Calling
by blacknights21
Summary: As he watched his world crumble, Harry wondered to himself, 'When everything you've been brought up to know is falling apart around you, who can you go to for comfort' This contains slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright, just letting you guys know that this is my first time posting a fic, so I'm really not familiar with how any of this works. That being the case, sorry for any mistakes in this.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will.

Prologue:

Blood.

That was the first thing that his mind registered. The crimson liquid stained the drapes, seeping through the once glossy hardwood floors. Its thick metallic smell invaded every inch of the house, the thick smell of decay wrapping its fingers around his throat until he was choking, and all that his gasping could bring was that sickening scent.

Scattered through the rooms of the now deserted residence were scraps of what could have been furniture. Or was it a toy? From the splinters, it was rather difficult to tell. The wood groaned under his feet as he traced the familiar path through the old house. On some level, his mind whispered that the blood must have been someone's, if not his, and belatedly, he wondered where his parents had gone. Shock, however, kept these thoughts at bay.

Long pale fingers traced the wallpaper that lined the hallways, stumbling over the occasional gashes and holes, and other signs of struggle. Finally, he rounded the corner into what had been his parent's room…

And screamed.

So that's pretty much the start, which I'm hoping wasn't too bad... Please review, I need all the help I can get. Any constructive critisism is more than appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will.

Harry Potter gave a short sigh of frustration, scanning the pages of homework that should have been done hours ago. Glancing over, the frustration switched quickly to annoyance as he caught sight of Ron and Hermione in the corner, clearly enjoying themselves and completely ignorant of the fact that there were other people in the courtyard.

It had been three years since Voldemort had risen again, two since he had watched Sirius disappear behind that veil, and quite honestly, things weren't looking much better for him. Classes were picking up, and while he knew most of the information and wasn't having trouble in any of them (besides Potions, but Snape obviously hadn't gotten rid of that stick up his ass, so that was hardly his fault), but for some reason the professors had decided to swamp them with homework that would that even the brightest student hours to complete.

With the rise of Voldemort and constant chaos within the Ministry, many things had changed drastically. More Order members were lurking around the school, which he was sure was as much to watch him as it was to guard him. Sirius's death, coupled with the nightmares that toyed with his subconscious almost every night had led Dumbledore to obviously believe he was insane, because the man wouldn't leave him alone.

"Speak of the devil," Harry muttered as the elder wizard entered the area, swathed in a violent green colored robe.

"Harry, my boy! How have you been?"

Harry pasted a somewhat distanced, upset look on his face, what he had dubbed his 'angsty-teenage-hero' look, before replying,

"As expected Professor."

That familiar twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes, as he nodded sagely.

Suddenly, Harry had the very strong urge to strangle him.

"Very well Harry. You know you can come to me with any problem. My door is always open."

'_Hell no'_

"Thanks Professor."

Harry watched for a moment as the man waved cheerfully and returned to wherever it was that he went before relaxing. Turning around, he caught sight of one Draco Malfoy, and suddenly regretted his decision to work outside and enjoy the weather. Not that he couldn't handle Malfoy on any day of the week, but visions of blood and death had kept him awake for the better part of the night. By now, he supposed it should be easier. Gathering his books quickly, he slipped inside, praying the Gryffindor Tower wouldn't be too full.

The Dark Lord was not having a good day. Some idiot had fucked up spectacularly in what should have been an easy raid, causing one of his few competent Death Eaters to be captured by the Order. That meant more planning and work to free Bella from the Order, and to cover up whatever she had let slip. Not that she would willingly betray him, but there were things like Veritaserum to worry about. Luckily for him, he had a large amount of groveling idiots to take it out on, and he was most definitely taking it out on them.

"_Crucio_!"

The hissed curse caused several Death Eaters to scatter, desperate to avoid being the next victims of the torture curse. The unfortunate follower caught by the curse lay on the ground, screaming and writhing in agony as crimson eyes watched dispassionately, before abruptly ending the curse. Voldemort glared at the others before sweeping out of the room, motioning at Lucius Malfoy to follow.

Once inside the office, Voldemort allowed himself to drop into a large leather chair before glaring at his second, who only raised an eyebrow at his Lord. Snorting, Voldemort muttered a quick spell and braced himself as the pale, snake-like façade melted back into his true appearance. Within seconds, Lucius was looking at a scowling Tom Marvolo Riddle. Finally, Voldemort spoke.

"I need you to use our supporters in the Ministry to find out where Bellatrix Lestrange is being held. When Severus can, he should report to me."

"Of course, my Lord. And Rowle, sir?"

"Put that idiot in the dungeons. You can do as you'd like with him, as long as he stays alive."

There was a brief pause, and then,

"On second thought, just kill him. Any idiot who puts up the Dark Mark before we even start the raid is a waste of space."

A cold smirk formed on his lips as he studied his second briefly.

"Have fun with it."

Lucius bowed and exited.

The smirk melted into a frown and Voldemort sighed, feeling a headache coming on. The raid should have been easy, so he had only assigned a small group to carry it out. Then that idiot Rowle had sent up his mark, completely giving away their positions and announcing the following humiliating defeat to the world, not to mention the capture of Bellatrix. Though, he thought fondly, the woman had made it hell for them before she was stunned and captured.

_That bastard Dumbledore must be dancing in his sleep with joy._

Sighing again, he grabbed the report Lucius had given him and mentally prepared himself for the next few hours of paperwork.

AN: First off, I'm really sorry to anybody who had read the prologue and was interested, because I completely forgot about this story. I will definitely be working more regularly on this from now on. No, there won't be any bellaxvoldemort in this story, but she isn't going to be a total bitch in this story. This chapter was pretty slow. I was kind of trying to remember where I wanted to go with this. They won't all be like this. Anyways, review please. I can't make it any better if I don't know what's wrong, right?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry, it's been a while (again). I'll be doing my best to update regularly from now on. Thank you to all those who reviewed this story! It probably doesn't seem like it, since I've been so slow on updating, but each review makes me want to write more. I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any errors. If you notice anything, please let me know so I can fix it! Again, any advice I can get is good. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Harry James Potter, if you do not get you nose out of that bloody book this instant, I'll hex you to Hell and back!"

Said wizard jumped in surprise, then turned around to glare at the petite red-headed witch behind him. Ginevra Weasley gifted him with a bout of laughter before grinning and saying,

"Really Harry, after being trained by Moody, you should be more alert."

Closing his books and abandoning any thought of finishing his homework on time, Harry turned and gave his friend his full attention. The shy girl from his second year had grown into a force to be reckoned with in the past few years; while she couldn't really be described as particularly curvy, she had definitely acquired the shape of a young woman. Her body was slim, petite, and she had passionate brown eyes that glowed green when she was happy, or excited. Yes, Harry decided, his little sister had grown up well. And he would cheerfully kill any bastard who thought he could take advantage of her.

A little furrow appeared between her eyebrows, and suddenly she was glaring.

"You know damn well I can take care of myself. Honestly, between you and my lovely brothers, it's a wonder I get any attention at all in this school."

This caught his interest.

"Attention?"

Ginny sent him a smug look. Harry gaped.

"Not— "

"Blaise and I have been dating for about three weeks now, actually. Keeping it a secret from you and Ron has been hell, but Malfoy helped cover for us."

This was accompanied by a cheeky grin. Harry rolled his eyes at her, before raising an eyebrow.

"_Malfoy_ helped?

Ginny waved her hand dismissively, pulling up a chair next to her friend before saying,

"Come off it, he's not such a prick when you get to know him. Most Slytherins aren't, in all honestly. Actually, they're refreshingly honest. Blunt and a little proud, maybe, but honest."

Harry sighed and nodded.

"I know that, Ginny, you know I do. But being who I am, and them being who they are…"

A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Does Ron know any of this?"

Ginny gave him a horrified look.

"Oh Merlin, no!"

A wicked grin spread across her lips, ruining the effect.

"I plan on letting him find out tonight with everybody else."

Harry groaned, but couldn't cover the laugh that followed.

"I'd best be prepared for some fun then, shouldn't I?"

* * *

Yes, fun was one way to describe the events of that night. Beside him, Hermione grimaced as she magicked away the chocolate sauce that had been clinging to her robes. Beside her, Harry was still attempting to pick out bits of roasted potato from his hair. He should have known this would happen. Really, since when did Ginny do things like this on a small scale?

'_Still though, how on earth did this end up happening?'_

With a sigh, Harry mentally recounted the events of the night—

Dinner had started of calmly enough. It was towards the middle of the meal that he had noticed Ginny stand up and head over to the Slytherin tables. The reaction was immediate; in seconds, the entire hall was silent, all the students watching curiously to see what a Gryffindor could want with the Slytherins. Harry noted with some satisfaction that Ginny ignored all of them, though a hint of a smirk was playing on her lips. Without batting and eyelash, she slid into the seat next to Blaise, who had been staring at her dispassionately, and pulling him into a deep kiss. Ron, meanwhile, was alternating between a shade of puce and a ghostly white. His sister broke the kiss with a satisfied sigh, grinning widely. Zabini smirked at the redhead, wrapping an arm around Ginny and whispering something that made her giggle into her ear. It was at that point that everything went to hell; half the hall burst into a wild applause while the other was watching Ron rather apprehensively. The applause seemed to shake him from his shock, and he jumped to his feet, knocking over a bowl of chocolate fondue onto Hermione, who had been watching with a somewhat surprised expression on her face. She screeched, but even that paled in comparison to the volume of Ron's voice as he roared,

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!?_"

Harry winced. Ron was turning a violent purple color that he had only ever seen on Uncle Vernon. That couldn't be healthy. Blaise, on the other hand, only gave him a disinterested glance, before saying calmly,

"Weasel, I don't think that's any of your business. Though, from the looks of it, I don't think I did anything she didn't enjoy."

The Italian couldn't keep the hint of smugness from his voice at the last part. Needless to say, this didn't help to pacify Ron. He let a strangled sound out before vaulting over the table, clearly opting on the most direct route to get to his sister. Or at least, he tried. The table let out a groan of protest, and Harry suddenly remembered that Fred and George had used this table for one of their more messy pranks, giving it some semblance of life. While it was generally content to act as a table, it protested rather violently to having a person on top of it. With a shudder, the table shook off the plates and trays organized for the dinner, upsetting them onto the nearby Gryffindor.

Before anybody could react, Seamus Finnigan had called out, "Food fight!!" and everything erupted into chaos.

_In retrospect, I suppose that it could have been worse… _

The food fight had effectively kept Ron from storming over to the Slytherins and doing something he would probably regret later. Beside him, Hermione sighed.

"Really, did she have to announce it like that?"

Harry gave her a rueful smile.

"I don't think he would have believed her if she did it any other way. And besides, she is the twins' sister."

Hermione snorted.

"True."

Harry gave her a lopsided grin.

"Common, it can't bother you that much. After all, I'm sure you'll be able to clam him down."

The bushy-haired witch didn't respond to the tease, instead looking away. Harry frowned, pausing in his step to look at her more closely.

"Mione?"

"Do we seem that close? Honestly, I don't know anymore. It's Ron, and we've been friends for so long, so I thought…"

She broke off here, then gave him a watery smile.

"Recently, things have been getting more and more awkward. We're fine around others, but when it's just us, we can only argue. Oh Harry, I don't know how much longer I can do it—"

Harry pulled the girl into a hug, shushing her softly. Had he really been so distracted that he had missed this? They had seemed so intimate, always kissing in the courtyard… Looking back, he could remember occasions when the kisses had seemed forceful, or their interactions strained, but he had always assumed that was simply a result of their trying to get used to the relationship.

He led her to the GryffindorCommon Rooms, whispering the password hastily to the Fat Lady. Once inside, he gave her a close hug, then smiled reassuringly.

"Why don't you stay with us tomorrow? I'm sure Ginny will want to formally introduce us to Blaise. It should be an experience, to say the least. Besides, you can help keep Malfoy and I from killing each other, yes? Besides, it's been a while since you've spent the day with us."

Hermione nodded through her sniffles. Smiling softly, he gave the witch another hug goodnight and headed to the male dormitories. He would have to have a chat with Ron in the morning…


End file.
